The general consensus is that before too long a major portion of one's life will run through the Internet as more and more people are connected to the grid. This realty is driven worldwide by a growing desire for enriched content and connectivity. Today's informed consumer demands content freedom and the ability to choose their preferred media without the packaging constraints of big cable.
Cloud based video streaming is not a new concept. The technical ability to deliver the streamed product is well developed and in use today all around the world. YouTube is one of the most recognizable providers in the world. Other prominent companies also in the business of video streaming of movies, stored pictures and some live simulcasting of TV programs via the Internet are all the major Networks, Apple TV, Hulu, Netflix, Angel TV, as well as most of the Cable and telephone companies. The ability to live stream hundreds of channels in high definition at low bandwidth to a vast multitude of customers has so far not been achieved by any company domestically or internationally. The main reason for this bottleneck is that present technology requires an enormous amount of computer resources and Internet bandwidth to offer live streaming of TV programs to an unlimited number of potential purchasers making this proposition cost ineffective.
Therefore, there is clearly a need for a technology that shrinks the bandwidth requirement to manageable proportions such that the company is able to live stream high definition TV to anyone on the planet who is registered as a subscriber and who has access to the Internet either by wireless or hard wire with a minimum of 3-5 MB Internet speed or 4G or LTE device. The instant invention is designed to address at least some of the above the mentioned problems.